I Just Want U By My Side
by mysticahime
Summary: HIATUS. Aku mencintaimu..." Itu yang ingin kudengar dari seorang Ichimoku Ren . CHAP 10 UPDATE ! RnR please ! not YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 1 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith Aiichi Joo-chan Melchiott

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================  
-prolog-

Mungkin aku yang berada di sini tak tampak bagimu. Tak berarti.

Mungkin bagimu, ada maupun tiadanya diriku sama saja bagimu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu.

Mungkin...

Tapi bagiku, kau segalanya. Meski kau menganggapku tiada, meski kau tidak pernah melihatku...

Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu...

==================

-chap 1-

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kata-kata itu terlontar untuk ke-sekian kalinya dari bibirku. Ya, ke-sekian kalinya DALAM MIMPI. Tentu saja, karena dalam kehidupan nyata aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Bahkan menyapanya pun tidak bisa. Entah mengapa, rasanya lidahku kelu kalau melihatnya. Tubuhku serasa lemas, dan segera jantungku bertalu-talu dengan berisik, dan wajahku berangsur-angsur menjadi merah.

Orang yang berada di depanku menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak enak. Sepertinya ia baru mendapat teror bom atau ancaman pembunuhan dari rivalnya. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskan ekspresinya. Mungkin lebih tepat menyebut ekspresi itu dengan sebutan 'makan salad busuk dengan mayonaise kadaluarsa plus keju berjamur'.

Dan akhirnya bibir orang itu terbuka. Gerakan yang sungguh manis, mengingat aku sedang menunggu sebuah kalimat jawaban darinya. Jantungku berdegup pelan. Dalam sekejap tubuhku dijalari perasaan nervous dan... penasaran.

"Aiichi, maaf aku..."

-i wanna be by your side-

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

Megap-megap, aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi buruk.

Apa namanya bukan mimpi buruk kalau cowok yang kau sukai--satu-satunya cowok yang pantas diidolakan dan yang kusukai sampai kapanpun--menolakmu?

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang kupakai, duduk tanpa tenaga setelah terbangun dengan banjir keringat. Jantungku berdenyut-denyut perih. Rasanya seperti benar-benar ditolak oleh Ren...

"Aiichi...!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mami Hone di depan pintu. "Aiichi, kamu terbangun?"

Seolah-olah baru ditarik dari pusaran yang tadi menyerapku, lama baru aku menjawab, "Iya Mi..."

"Tidurlah..." Suara Mami terdengar lembut. "Besok kamu sekolah, nak. Kalau kamu bolos sekolah selain sakit atau disuruh Mami, uang jajanmu Mami potong lima puluh persen!"

Mami ini! Dasar mata duitan! Di mana-mana kan uang jajan anak sekolah itu harus seratus persen! FULL! Tidak boleh ada diskon sepersen pun! Yang boleh diskon itu cuma toko!

Tuh kan, gara-gara Mami aku jadi lupa pada mimpiku tadi dan Ren.

Cepat, aku menyelusup lagi ke bawah selimut yang tadi kusibakkan, mencoba memejamkan mata dan memasuki lagi mimpi yang menyakitkan itu lagi. Atau kalau bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal, mengharapkan hasil yang berbeda.

Ah, Ren...

-when i see you...-

Dia di sana.

Ren dan kawan-kawanny berdiri di sana, bersandar pada tembok pembatas di koridor yang saat ini lumayan ramai. Cewek-cewek anggota klub cheerleader mengerubungi mereka layaknya semut mengerubungi gula. Tampak mencolok, memang. Orang-orang yang keren dan cantik berkumpul bersama. Kontras sekali dengan isi koridor yang rata-rata hanya berisi anak-anak dengan wajah pas-pasan.

Hmmm, untuk apa anak-anak cheerleader itu mengerubungi anak-anak klub kendo seperti Ren dan teman-temannya? Klub kendo kan tidak perlu tim pemandu sorak yang kelewat norak seperti mereka!

Salah seorang dari cewek-cewek itu menoleh dan menatapku, lalu ia berbalik dan membisikkan sesuatu pada teman-temannya. Setengah detik kemudian terdengar cekikikan (sok) geli dan celetukan-celetukan bernada soprano.

Pasti aku.

Kutundukkan kepala dan kudekap buku-buku yang kubawa semakin erat. Aku melangkah melewati mereka. Rasanya ingin aku menoleh dan menatap Ren, walau hanya sebentar, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Jadi, kuayunkan saja langkahku cepat-cepat dan melewati mereka.

Dan rasanya pandangan seseorang menusukku.

Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli...

==================to be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 2 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith Aiichi Joo-chan Melchiott

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================

Entah kenapa, pikiranku terus dipenuhi oleh perasaan tertusuk dari tatapan itu. Telah kucoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dan memusatkannya pada hal-hal lain, tapi itu tidak membantu. Aku selalu memikirkan tatapan menusuk yang seolah menembus punggung, tulang-tulang, setiap sel, serat, dan dagingku.

Dan aku selalu membayangkan Ren yang melesatkan tatapan menyakitkan itu. Sungguh suatu harapan yang kosong dan semu.

Aku bodoh.

Dan semakin sering aku memikirkan hal itu, aku merasa semakin bodoh. Bodoh dan tak tahu diri...

==================

Secara tak sadar, aku telah termenung cukup lama sambil menggigiti ujung pensilku yang berbentuk segitiga. Aku telah melupakan fakta bahwa aku harus segera mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggrisku yang cukup banyak dan harus dikumpulkan besok.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada tatapan itu. Tatapan Ren... mungkin.

Astaga, tatapan bodoh itu mampu menjadikan aku, Aiichi, dari seorang murid rajin yang baik-baik menjadi seorang yang suka melamun dan tolol.

Aku benci itu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah buku PRku dan sebuah kamus Oxford besar dan tebal yang terbuka lebar di atas meja belajar, siap menyediakan arti-arti dari kosakata yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Aku kehilangan minat mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Bahkan pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang kusukai...

Aku menutup semua buku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku. Mungkin aku bisa mencontek tugas Ai-chan besok.

Karena kelelahan, kubiarkan diriku terhempas di atas tempat tidur, dan tertidur pulas setelah cukup lama memejamkan mata.

Aku lelah.

==================

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri, Aiichi?" tanya Ai-chan sementara aku menyalin tugas bahasa Inggrisnya dengan terburu-buru. "Setahuku, kamu sangat menyukai bahasa Inggris."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berhenti menyalin sejenak. "Memang, tapi aku sulit berkonsentrasi akhir-akhir ini."

Ai-chan mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku tahu ia pasti bingung. Aku kan salah seorang siswa teladan di sini. Orang yang mempunyai daya konsentrasi sangat tinggi. Orang yang bahkan bisa menghafal satu bab pelajaran biologi di dalam stadion sepak bola yang ramai oleh sorak-sorai penonton.

"Ren?" tebak Ai-chan. Ia berusaha menatap wajahku yang sedang serius menyalin PRnya.

Sepertinya wajahku sedikit memerah, karena pada detik berikutnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Ai-chan senang. "Bila ada suatu hal yang bisa mengusik konsentrasi Aiichi yang sangat serius ini, hal itu pastilah Ichimoku Ren, si andalan klub kendo."

Yang juga jago bahasa Inggris, tambahku dalam hati. Ren memang sempurna luar-dalam. Dalam olahraga, ya. Dalam pelajaran, ya.

Cuma ada satu kekurangannya : bergaul dengan cowok-cowok konyol dan cewek-cewek cheerleader yang keganjenan dan memiliki tawa bernada sopran itu.

Pastilah aku telah terdiam begitu lama dan membuat Ai-chan kesal, karena Ai-chan meminta izin untuk menelepon Madara, pacarnya.

Kadang-kadang aku iri melihat Ai-chan. Ia begitu mungil, manis, dan lincah. Menyenangkan, begitu pendapat orang-orang mengenai Ai-chan. Terlebih lagi, ia mempunyai orang yang begitu mencintainya seperti Madara.

Pikiranku mulai melayang lagi.

Seandainya Ren juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya...

==================

Sepertinya aku memang sial minggu ini.

Setelah kemarin aku harus melewati kumpulan orang-orang paling sempurna di sekolah, sekarang aku harus kembali melewati mereka UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA.

Mereka masih lengkap seperti kemarin, dengan susunan anggota yang sama dan posisi yang sama pula.

Cewek-cewek itu masih bergenit-genit ria dengan gaya yang sama, berikut tawa sopran melengking mereka.

Mereka sungguh-sungguh membuatku muak. Kenapa klub kendo harus bersama-sama dengan klub cheerleader itu?

Rasa cemburuku berkobar hebat begitu melihat salah seorang dari cewek-cewek cheerleader itu memeluk Ren dengan gaya manja. Dan Ren tidak terlihat keberatan.  
Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kakiku seolah tertanam di bawah lantai.

Salah seorang dari cewek-cewek itu kembali melihat kepadaku. Ia menyeringai dan berbalik pada teman-temannya, seolah membisikkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, tawa-tawa soprano itu meledak lagi. Kali ini beberapa anggota klub kendo ikut tertawa. Salah seorang di antaranya menepuk-nepuk pundak Ren dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku, lalu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mukaku serasa terbakar. Kutatap wajah Ren dengan perasaan sedih dan tertusuk-tusuk. Tanpa kuduga, Ren membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan... prihatin? Ia tersenyum lembut. Bila kulihat dari gesturnya, tampaknya ia akan beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekatiku.

Tapi detik berikutnya, salah seorang dari cewek-cewek itu menarik perhatian Ren dariku dengan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berada di layar ponselnya. Ren tersenyum kecil, dan sudah melupakan aku.

Sesuatu yang remeh dari cewek-cewek centil itu berhasil mengoyakkan perhatian Ren terhadapku. Mengesalkan.

Dengan sakit hati, aku berjalan mendekap buku-bukuku dan berjalan melewati mereka.

==================to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 3 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith Aiichi Joo-chan Melchiott

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================

Malam hari, seusai belajar, aku menyibakkan gorden jendela kamarku. Kubiarkan mataku menatap keluasan langit biru yang gelap dan tanpa batas ini. Malam ini langit begitu cerah dan jernih. Tampak berpuluh-puluh ribu bintang tampak di sana.

Aku menikmati pemandangan itu. Memandang bintang merupakan salah satu kegiatan favoritku. Aku selalu merasa tenang saat menghadapi keluasan langit yang tak terhingga ini.

Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan kecil di salah satu sudut langit. Bintang jatuh!

Cepat-cepat kukatupkan kedua tanganku dan mengucapkan permohonan.

"Semoga aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Ren, apapun yang terjadi..."

==================

Hari ini hari Minggu. Terbangun oleh kenyataan ini, dengan semangat aku mengenakan training pack biruku dan menguncir rambut panjangku menjadi seperti ekor kuda. Setelah mencomot sandwich keju dan berpamitan pada Mami Hone, aku mengikat sneakersku dan terburu-buru berlari menuju taman.

Taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah ini adalah jogging track rutinku setiap minggu selama tiga tahun ini. Biarpun aku bukan tipe orang yang menonjol dalam pelajaran olah raga, bukan berarti aku benci berolah raga dan malas melakukannya. Ada beberapa faktor tertentu yang memicuku untuk jogging rutin di taman ini. Salah satunya adalah kehadiran Ichimoku Ren.

Yap. Ichimoku Ren. Sendiri. Tanpa antek-antek klub kendonya yang konyol. Tanpa cewek-cewek centil yang dengan manja bergelayutan pada lengannya yang kokoh.

Tapi, betapapun ia sendirian, tetap saja aku tidak berani menegurnya dan mengajaknya jogging bersama.

Aku terlalu pemalu dan pengecut.

Kuarahkan kakiku ke taman, berbelok ke jalur yang biasa kulewati. Karena tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada jalur dan kondisi track, aku tersandung pada lubang di track dan jatuh telungkup dalam kondisi yang cukup memalukan.

Sial, betis dan lututku terasa sakit. Aku duduk di atas track dan menggulung celanaku hingga sebatas lutut.

Lutut kiriku terluka, sedangkan betis kananku memar. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Bisa kubantu?" Kudengar seseorang bertanya kepadaku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Ren mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya manis sekali, dan itu membuat wajahnya bertambah sempurna.

"Kau terluka ya, Aiichi?" tanyanya sambil mengamati kakiku. Lalu ia menarikku berdiri.

"Ah... eh... Terima kasih," kataku gugup. Belum pernah aku berada dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter dari Ren. Ternyata wangi parfumnya enak sekali.

"Kulihat, kau sering jogging di taman ini," katanya sambil menunjuk taman ini. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau tidak sadar track bagian ini sudah berlubang sejak bulan lalu?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa konyol di hadapan Ren. Apa aku yang terlalu bodoh, atau Ren benar-benar telah menyedot perhatianku akhir-akhir ini?

"Emh, aku... kurang memperhatikannya," jawabku kikuk. Luka di kakiku mulai terasa perih. Aku meringis menahan sakit.

Ren sepertinya melihat perubahan ekspresiku, karena ia langsung menggandeng tanganku.

"Sebaiknya kita bersihkan lukamu," katanya begitu aku diam membatu dan tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Em, baiklah." Aku mengikuti Ren.

Ren memintaku duduk di bangku yang ada di taman sementara dia membasahi saputangannya dan membersihkan lukaku. Aku meringis lagi.

"Sedikit sakit," gumam Ren sambil terus mengusap lukaku. "Sabarlah Aiichi."

Aku tertegun--tepatnya baru menyadari.

Ren tahu namaku!!

"Kau... tahu... namaku..." kataku terpatah-patah.

"Tentu." Ren mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, Aiichi Shirayama."

Aku tertegun lagi.

Apakah ini mimpi??

==================to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 4 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith Aiichi Joo-chan Melchiott

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================

Ren tahu namaku? Pastilah ini mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.

Aku berjalan pelan dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Pikiranku kembali melayang-layang. Tapi kali ini karena bahagia.

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Berkali-kali aku mencubit lenganku untuk memastikannya. Sakit. Nyata. Hmmm, padahal kalau ini mimpi, kuharap aku tidak akan terbangun...

==================

Aku menjadi semakin sering melamun di sekolah. Jarang memperhatikan pelajaran dan pembicaraan dengan orang. Kalau ditanya, kebanyakan aku menjawab, "Apa?", tapi tetap sulit mengerti meski orang itu sudah mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ai-chan kesal. Ia menceritakan pengalaman kencannya dengan Madara pada hari Sabtu kemarin, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Setelah selesai bercerita, komentar yang kuungkapkan cuma "Oohh...", padahal Ai-chan telah bercerita panjang-lebar.

"Kamu kenapa, Aiichi?" tanya Ai-chan bingung.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malahan tersenyum-senyum bodoh waktu melihat Ren melewati kelasku. Ia sempat melirik dan tersenyum padaku. Jantungku sampai mau meledak!

Ai-chan mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Ichimoku Ren," desisnya gemas. "Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian sampai kalian bertukar senyum begitu? Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku!"

"Tidak ada kejadian apa-apa antara aku dan Ren selama hari Ming--" Ups. Sial, aku keceplosan. Mata Ai-chan langsung berkilat mendengar kata-kataku.

"Tuh kannn!"

Ai-chan melompat duduk ke atas mejaku dan merangkulku. "Nah, ayo!"

==================

Ai-chan tersenyum-senyum setelah mendengar ceritaku. "KEMAJUAN!"

Aku agak kaget mendengar jeritannya. Seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah kami. Terima kasih, Ai-chan.

Karena sekarang adalah pelajaran kosong, semua murid bersikap seenaknya. Beberapa dari mereka mendatangiku dan Ai-chan.

"Apa yang kemajuan, Shirayama?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, cewek anggota klub cheerleader centil. "Kebiasaanmu melamun di kelas?"

Cekikikan soprano itu kembali bergaung di sekitarku.

Mukaku terasa panas. Ai-chan melirikku dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Heh, kutu buku! Nggak usah sok kecakepan deh, ya! Mentang-mentang tadi Ren tersenyum padamu!" Cewek lainnya yang berambut keriting berkata dengan nada pedas. "Keganjenan!"

"Betul." Cewek berambut pirang menyahut. "Mana mungkin Ren yang ganteng itu naksir pada cewek ini?"

Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Ai-chan. "Sah-sah saja menurutku kalau Ren-kun naksir pada Aiichi. Yang aneh itu kalau Ren-kun naksir pada KALIAN."

Cewek ikal itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau tidak terima ya kalau Shirayama ini memang tidak layak untuk Ren?"

Gemetar, kulihat tangan Ai-chan bergerak untuk menampar si ikal, tapi segera kutahan tangannya.

"Jangan cari masalah dengan mereka, Ai-chan," kataku.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Permisi, aku ingin ke toilet." Aku keluar kelas dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

==================

Bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak sakit hati. Hatiku sangat sakit, bagai didera cambuk berduri dan dihunus-hunus pedang yang sangat tajam.

Kubiarkan air mataku tumpah saat aku menunduk dan menopangkan tanganku pada pinggiran wastafel. Mungkin setelah menangis aku akan merasa lebih enak.

Dasar cewek-cewek bodoh! Memangnya cuma mereka yang boleh mendapat senyuman dari Ren?

Aku terus mengumpat-umpat cewek-cewek kurang ajar itu. Air mataku masih terus mengalir.

Bel tanda ganti pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas agar tidak dimarahi guru. Kuhapus sisa-sisa aliran air mata di pipiku dan beranjak keluar dari toilet.

Kakiku melangkah pelan ke kelas. Entah kenapa, rasanya enggan untuk kembali ke sana. Pikiranku bercabang. Aku tidak fokus pada jalan. Akibatnya aku menabrak seseorang.

"Hati-hati Aiichi."

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat akrab di telingaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku. Ren!

"A..." Ren terlihat kaget melihat wajahku. "Kau kenapa?"

Aku cuma bisa terdiam membisu.

"Baiklah." Ren meraih tanganku. "Ikut aku."

Detak jantungku mendadak semakin cepat. Tapi aku tetap membiarkan Ren menggandengku.

==================to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 5 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith Aiichi Joo-chan Melchiott

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================  
Dengan mata yang basah dan hati yang tertusuk-tusuk perih, aku berjalan mengikuti Ren. Pandanganku buram, jadi aku mengandalkan Ren untuk menunjukkan jalan bagiku.

Langkah Ren berhenti, jadi aku ikut berhenti. Tempat yang kupijak ini berangin. Sejuk. Kesukaanku.

Air mataku masih terus mengalir. Pipiku terasa dingin karena bekas-bekas air mata terhembus angin dingin. Sesuatu menyentuh wajahku.  
Jari-jemari Ren.

Ren mengusap wajahku yang penuh air mata, tapi hal itu malah membuatku menangis semakin keras. Isakan demi isakan terlepas dari pita suaraku. Dalam sedu sedanku, aku bercerita, terpatah-patah.

"Mereka... bilang... aku... tidak pantas... dekat... dengan... mu... uhk uhk..."

Kalimatku tersengal-sengal. Mengesalkan.  
Hatiku benar-benar tersayat-sayat. Aku benci cewek-cewek cheerleader!!

Tanpa kuduga, Ren menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dadanya bidang, tubuhnya tegap. Aroma parfum Ren benar-benar menyenangkan. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Sshhh..." desisnya lembut. "Tak seorang pun boleh bilang ada yang tak pantas berada di dekatku."

Aku membenamkan wajahku yang basah ke dada Ren, lalu menangis lebih keras.

"Mereka... uhk, bilang... begitu..."

Lengan-lengan Ren yang kokoh semakin erat memelukku.

"Siapa..." Terdengar emosi yang berbeda dalam suara Ren. Seperti marah. "... yang berani mengatakan itu pada gadisku?"

"Kanna..." jawabku sambil menahan nafas. Syok. Apa yang Ren bilang tadi? Gadisku? Aku? GadisNYA???

"Kan-na..." Walau pelan, aku masih bisa mendengar kata-katanya.  
Ren terdiam.

Lengan-lengannya terus memelukku, sementara jantungku terus berdetak kencang.

Pandanganku menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar. Kali ini benar-benar menerawang, aku tahu itu.  
Aku mencintai Ren. Mutlak.  
Tak ada hal lain yang dapat menggeser posisi ini. Absolut.

Dadaku terasa panas.

Am I absolutely in love with him?

...

Really?

Mata Ai-chan membulat waktu aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin siang padanya. Sedetik kemudian muncul seringaian di wajahnya, tanda bahwa ia akan segera menginterogasiku. Benar saja.

"Wuahhh... romantisnya!" goda Ai-chan. Aku melirik padanya, menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Aku cukup trauma.

"Maaf, maaf." Ai-chan buru-buru memelankan suaranya. "Aku terlalu senang mendengar Ren memelukmu. Kau maju satu langkah, Aiichi!"

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Untung Kanna dan dua dayang-dayangnya sedang berada di luar kelas. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti akan mengintimidasi aku lagi.

"Ren menyebutnu 'gadisnya'?" tanya Ai-chan tak yakin, sama seperti perasaanku.

Pipiku bersemu kemerahan. Aku tahu itu, karena pipiku terasa memanas, dan seringaian Ai-chan menjadi-jadi.

"Aaaaahhhh, sudah jangan dibahas! Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat memakan bento kita sebelum bel berbunyi!" Dengan gugup aku menjepit sosis gurita dengan sumpit biruku. Tapi sosis itu terlepas, karena aku menangkap sosok Ren.

Yang tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Aku tak ingat apa reaksiku, tapi kalau melihat seringaian Ai-chan, sepertinya tindakanku barusan agak memalukan...

Hari Rabu!

Aku tersenyum senang. Hari Rabu selalu memberi keberuntungan bagiku. Aku cintaaaaa hari Rabu!

Selain ada kegiatan klub yang sangat kusukai, hari Rabu kali ini adalah hari pengumuman hasil ujian tengah semester satu. Aku mendapat peringkat dua umum. Peringkat satu tentu saja diraih oleh makhluk paling sempurna di dunia, Ren. Ai-chan mendapat peringkat dua puluh tiga umum. Sedangkan Kanna dan dayang-dayangnya ada di bawah peringkat tiga ratus.

Senyumanku terus mengembang, sampai kulihat Kanna--si keriting ikal--beserta pengikut-pengikut setianya berjalan ke arahku. Mau apa dia? Ekspresi mereka dibuat sok garang. Menyebalkan.

"Shirayama!" panggil si pirang dengan nada galak. Aku menyipitkan mata menatap mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Mami Hone membiasakanku untuk bersikap sopan pada siapa saja.

BRAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!

Kanna menggebrak papan pengumuman di belakangku.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Shirayama!" Pandangan mata Kanna menyipit sadis. "Jangan dekati Ren!!"  
==================to be continued ~

horeeee !!  
chap 5 slese !  
XDDD

ayo komen !!  
manis-asem-asin-pedes-pait ditrima !!  
mw ngritik ?  
ditrima !  
mw saran ?  
ktk saran trbuka !  
XD

thxoo yg udh bc ~  
jgn lp klik 'like' y !  
XDD

with luv ~  
judith aiichi michaelis  
XD


	6. Chapter 6

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 6 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith Aiichi Joo-chan Melchiott

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================

Aku menyipitkan mata menatap Kanna. Menurutku kali ini Kanna cukup keterlaluan. Memangnya dia siapa sih? Kok seenaknya menyuruhku menjauhi Ren?

Kata-kata itu hampir kusemburkan ke ujung hidungnya, tapi tidak jadi.

Aku terlalu pengecut.

"Orang culun kutu buku yang tidak cantik sama sekali dan tidak gaya tidak boleh mendekati cowok sekeren Ren!"

Kanna mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah bajuku. Matanya menyipit sadis sarkastis.

"Ingat? Jangan dekat-dekat Ren!!"

Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhku hingga punggungku membentur papan pengumuman dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama dengan pengawal-pengawalnya. Meninggalkan rasa sakit di dua tempat yang berbeda.

Punggungku dan hatiku.

"Aiichi, kamu tidak mau sekolah?" Mami Hone meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, sendok, dan beberapa pil obat di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku terdiam sambil menarik selimut lebih rapat ke tubuhku. Kepalaku menghadap ke tembok, sehingga posisiku memunggungi Mami Hone.

"Tidak usah..." gumamku pelan. Tenggorokanku terasa tersumbat plasma yang mendesak ke segala arah. Kepalaku nyut-nyutan. Hatiku serasa dicabik-cabik dengan kasar dan dihempaskan begitu saja.  
Luka.

Jemari Mami Hone mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Istirahatlah," katanya dengan suara keibuan. Tidak biasanya. Mami selalu berkata dengan cepat dan bernada galak tapi berkesan humor. Aku sangat menyayangi Mami.

"Selamat tidur." Mami Hone melangkah keluar pintu dan menutupnya.

Klek!

Aku mendesah dan menyelubungi kepalaku dengan selimut. Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Mimpi.

Dapatkah kau percaya itu?

Mimpi adalah sang bunga tidur.

Penghias alam bawah sadar kita sementara kita terlelap.

Yang kadang-kadang berada di luar nalar dan akal sehat kita...

Ren menatapku dengan tatapannya yang menyejukkan. Tatapannya itu mampu membuatku merasa panas-dingin.

Di sekeliling kami terhampar padang rumput hijau yang luasnya tak terbatas. Di atas kami terbentang langit yang birunya merasuki jiwa kami.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aiichi." Ren menatapku. "Sekarang dan selamanya..."

Lalu kepala kami saling mendekat dan...

Aku terbangun oleh suara-suara di lantai bawah. Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang. Terdengar suara Mami Hone yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Mereka menyebut-nyebut namaku. Detik berikutnya kudengar bunyi langkah kaki di tangga dan langkah-langkah tersebut mengarah ke kamarku. Hmmm, mungkin Ai-chan datang untuk menjengukku.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk." Aku menjawab pelan, mengizinkan orang itu masuk ke kamarku.

Pintu terbuka sedikit.

"Permisi..." Sebuah suara yang kukenal beserta sang pemilik suara muncul di balik pintu dan membuatku kaget.

REN!!!

Ren, masih dengan seragam sekolah, berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Aku terpaku, terduduk membatu di balik selimutku. Masih memakai piyama lagi. Memalukan. Pipiku pasti berwarna merah sekarang. Rasanya panas.

Ren melangkah mendekati tempatku.

"Hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"H-hai..." Lidahku seolah-olah kaku. Sulit rasanya menjawab sapaan Ren. Aku grogi.

Tangan Ren terulur dan menyentuh pipiku, lalu menarik wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya.

"Tidak panas." Ren menyentuhkan keningnya ke keningku yang tertutup poni yang acak-acakan. Mata kami berada dekat sekali. Jantungku mulai berdebar tak keruan. Aku yakin pasti mukaku sudah semerah tomat rebus balado.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Aiichi?" tanya Ren sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Warna kulitku belum normal.

"Aku... sakit hati." Kupalingkan wajahku dari wajah Ren.

"......." Kebisuan hinggap di antara kami. Aku terdiam dengan wajah memerah, tidak mau menatap Ren.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ren pada akhirnya.

Tanpa sadar jantungku berdegup semakin cepat. Apa harus kukatakan?

Ayo Aiichi, jangan selamanya jadi pengecut! Kesempatan bicara BERDUA saja dengan REN cuma datang sekali!

Otakku terus menjerit-jerit menyadarkanku. Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Karena... Tetsushima Kanna menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu."

Kurasakan Ren menatapku. Pandangannya terasa menusuk sel-sel tubuhku, hingga ke balik DNA. Seperti tatapan yang waktu itu menusuk punggungku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau merasa sakit hati?" tanya Ren.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, ragu sekaligus menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku.  
"Karena aku... menyukaimu..."

Horeee!! Aiichi, kamu berhasil mengatakan isi hatimu!!

Perasaan dan hatiku bersorak-sorak menyambut keberanianku.

Kutatap wajah Ren dengan gugup dan malu. Kegembiraanku berangsur-angsurberubah menjadi kecemasan. Tapi, sepertinya ekspresi Ren biasa-biasa saja. Malah cenderung ke arah... bahagia?

Sebelum aku sempat menganalisis lebih lanjut mengenai ekspresi Ren, Ren sudah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu..." Ren berbisik di telingaku.

Apa ini mimpi?

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bahu Ren.

Bukan, ini bukan mimpi...

Pagi harinya aku bangun dengan keadaan jauh, jauuuuhh lebih baik. Perasaanku jadi lebih ringan.

"Siap ke sekolah dengan Ren ya?" goda Mami Hone yang sedang memasak.

Aku tersenyum.  
==================to be continued ~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 7 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith El Enma Ai

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================

Sesampainya di sekolah, dengan berseri-seri aku menghampiri Ai-chan yang sedang duduk di mejanya.

Beberapa buku cetak dan buku tulis terbuka lebar dan sebuah penghapus bersama pensil mekanik yang sedang dipegang Ai-chan menghiasi permukaan meja. Ai-chan memakai kacamata minus satunya. Wajahnya terlihat serius, tapi manis. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Uchiha Madara menyukainya.

Uchiha Madara adalah siswa dari sekolah khusus putra Y yang berada di prefektur Nara. Ren pernah bersekolah di sana sebelum pindah ke sekolah ini. Madara dan Ren dulu pernah sekelas. Menurut kabar yang kudengar dari mulut Ai-chan dan Ren, Madara adalah salah satu siswa jenius di Y. Selain itu, Madara juga pandai berdebat. Ia beberapa kali menjuarai lomba debat, mulai dari tingkat lokal sampai tingkat internasional. Sejelek-jeleknya, ia pasti mendapat juara tiga. Lidah Madara memang cepat menyeletuk. Hal ini kuketahui ketika melakukan conference call dengan Ai-chan dan Madara. Kebanyakan mereka yang berbicara dengan sesekali menyebut panggilan 'sayang', 'honey', 'cinta', 'hunny', 'bunny', 'sweety' dan teman-teman sebangsanya. Aku cuma jadi pendengar setia, kalau tidak mau disebut kambing congek.

Tiba-tiba Ai-chan mengangkat wajah dari buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Wajah seriusnya tenggelam, berganti dengan wajah ceria dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ada apa, Aiichi? Kau tampak senang." Ai-chan melemparkan tatapan menyelidik.  
Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jangan-jangan kau..." Ai-chan memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat dagunya, lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Matanya menatapku dengan seksama. Seperti polisi hendak menginterogasi tersangka.  
"Kau jadian dengan Ren ya?" tebak Ai-chan tepat sasaran.

Wajahku serta merta memerah. Ai-chan langsung meloncat dan memelukku.

"Selamat ya!" katanya tulus. "Nanti istirahat kau harus menraktirku bento set yang tiga ribu yen itu!"

Sepanjang pelajaran aku tidak bisa menyatukan kepingan konsentrasiku ke dalam topik pelajaran sejarah hari ini : zaman Shogun berjaya. Alih-alih mendengarkan Kuminosuke-sensei bercuap-cuap tentang Shogun, aku malah membiarkan kepalaku menoleh ke arah jendela dan mengizinkan mataku mengamati barisan awan yang menari-nari dilatarbelakangi angkasa yang berwarna biru pucat.

Aku merindukannya.

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menyadarkan diri bahwa aku ini sedang di kelas. Istirahat masih selang tiga jam pelajaran lagi, tapi jiwaku sudah menguap dari ruang kelas ini. Menjemukan.

Ternyata hari ini aku sedang sial, atau mungkin hukuman karena aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Ketika kupalingkan kembali wajahku ke depan kelas, yang kudapatkan adalah wajah kesal Sensei dan tatapan seluruh isi kelas yang tertuju padaku.

"Shirayama-san, apa yang menyita perhatianmu selama beberapa menit ini?" tegur Kuminosuke-sensei seraya melangkah ke arah mejaku. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku berubah pucat. Keringat mengalir deras di punggungku. Aku menegakkan punggungku, rasanya seperti disiram air es.

"A-awan itu... bagus..." Untaian kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku. Telingaku menangkap gelombang desisan dan bisik-bisik mencela dari arah belakang, tempat Kanna dan gerombolan dayang-dayangnya bertakhta. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan memberikan alasan yang selugu itu? Kenapa otakku tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang lebih canggih?

"Jadi..." Kuminosuke-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Matanya menyipit tanda tak menyukai bahwa aku--si murid teladan--adalah orang yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. "... awan itu lebih penting dari pelajaran Sejarah?"

Aku langsung gelagapan. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku, Sensei! Aku hanya..."

"... Melihatku di bawah." Tiba-tiba sosok Ren sudah muncul di ambang pintu kelasku. Seluruh mata di kelas--termasuk Sensei dan aku--langsung melemparkan tatapan kaget dan (tentu saja) kagum.

"Re... nn..." gumamku pelan sekali, dan lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Sensei mengangkat alisnya. "Ichimoku? Ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Bibir Ren menyunggingkan senyum mautnya yang mampu melumerkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Saya ingin menemui Shirayama Aiichi-san, pacar saya."

Mulut Kuminosuke-sensei menganga lebar. Begitu pula Kanna dan dayang-dayangnya. Saking lebarnya, aku sampai berasumsi bahwa bila ada tikus tanah, mereka pasti akan masuk ke dalam mulut orang-orang itu karena sebegitu lebarnya jadi mirip dengan rumah tikus tanah yang melayang.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku. Dan berjalan ke arah Ren.

"Permisi," kata Ren sebelum menutup pintu.  
================== to be continued

wuaaaaaaa ~  
lama bgt bru aq post lnjtn fic ini !  
gomen ne , bingung mw cut d mana .  
DX

bangaihenx jg blm jd DX

hahaha ~  
mav y di-cutx gaq enak gn ~

komen + like ya ~

xoxo  
-el enma-


	8. Chapter 8

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 8 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Reika El Enma Ai

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari kelas sehingga tidak dikuntit Kanna (dan Kuminosuke-sensei), Ren memulai percakapannya setelah kami berdiam diri.

"Aiichi..."

Aku terhanyut dalam suaranya yang indah itu, sampai-sampai lupa menjawab.

"Aiichi...?" Ren mengulang panggilannya.

"Ya?" Akhirnya aku menjawab panggilan itu. Malu rasanya ketahuan aku terlarut dalam suara Ren.

"Bulan ini... ada turnamen kendo internasional di Amerika, dan aku terpilih untuk mewakili Jepang pada turnamen itu."

Aku langsung antusias mendengar kabar itu. REN akan mewakili Jepang di turnamen internasional? Keren!!

Lalu kusadari sesuatu. Suara Ren agak aneh. Nada bicaranya tidak antusias, padahal ini kan turnamennya. Saat kuperhatikan, raut wajahnya pun terlihat... sedih?

"Ren?" Tanganku terulur ke arahnya, dan jemariku menyentuh pipi Ren. "Ren? Ada apa?"

Ren tidak menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya semakin tidak enak saja. Aku menjadi cemas.

"Ren? Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku panik.

Tiba-tiba kedua lengan Ren memelukku, mendekapku di dadanya. "Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk turnamen," bisik Ren tepat di telingaku. Mataku membelalak kaget.

"Berapa... lama...?" Terbata-bata, aku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku. Air mataku mulai menggenang.

"Satu bulan karantina, dua minggu turnamen."

Lalu tangisku meledak dalam pelukan Ren. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Ren! Tidak mau!!

Ren mempererat pelukannya, jemarinya mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Aku akan kembali," janjinya.

"Aku akan menunggu," bisikku pelan di antara isakanku. Lalu aku tenggelam lagi dalam pelukannya.

Aku duduk terdiam di pinggir sungai. Rumput hijau yang diselingi alang-alang liar menjadi alasku duduk. Bunga-bunga alang-alang liar yang putih dan berbulu mengangguk-angguk lembut dibelai angin sore. Ibu jari dan jari telunjukku bergerak menuju alang-alang terdekat dan mencabutnya, memainkannya dengan setengah hati.

Kedua bola mataku yang basah menatap alang-alang yang terombang-ambing ditiup angin. Buliran air bening mengalir perlahan menuruni pipiku.

Tuhan, mengapa Kau begitu kejam? Baru saja Engkau menjadikanku dan Ren bersama-sama. Sekarang kau membuat Ren harus pergi ke Amerika selama satu setengah bulan.

Kulemparkan alang-alang yang sudah kupilin-pilin itu ke sungai di depanku. Aku menelungkupkan kepala di atas kedua lutut dan memeluk lututku. Punggungku mulai berguncang-guncang. Aku menangis keras.

Sudah seminggu aku tidak pergi ke sekolah. Aku terkena demam dan flu yang cukup parah gara-gara duduk menangis di tepi sungai itu hingga kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Tapi aku tak peduli. Toh satu setengah minggu lagi Ren akan pergi ke Amerika bersama beberapa perwakilan Jepang yang lainnya.

Kubalikkan tubuhku hingga wajahku menghadap ke bantal. Jari-jemariku meremas permukaan bantal bulu putih itu.  
Sungguh, aku tak peduli...

Tanpa kusadari aku menangis lagi.

Mimpi...

Lagi-lagi aku dihadapkan pada refleksi maya ini. Yang selama beberapa waktu lalu menjadi teman terbaikku, dan sekarang berbalik kembali memusuhiku.

Aku menjerit pada kegelapan yang terbentang luas di hadapanku. Pita suaraku berkontraksi sekuat-kuatnya untuk menggemakan jeritanku.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Paru-paruku seolah hampa udara. Nafasku menjadi tersengal-sengal. Detak jantungku memburu.

Kembali kugaungkan pekikan yang sempat tertelan. Tolong!! Tapi apa daya, kegelapan itu menyeret tubuhku ke dalam pusatnya. Tanganku menggapai-gapai sesaat sebelum tenggelam bersama seluruh tubuhku ke dalam pusaran kegelapan itu.

Dan mataku pun terbuka...

"Sudah bangun?" Begitu pertama kali membuka mata, kudengar suara Ai-chan. Nada yang seperti biasa. Pedas sekaligus manis mengalun pada saat yang bersamaan. Kutatap kedua bola mata Ai-chan yang berwarna gelap.

"Ai-chan!!" Aku langsung memeluknya, lalu terisak-isak di atas pundaknya. Ai-chan balas memelukku dan membelai-belai rambutku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Menangislah," bisik Ai-chan di telingaku. Dan aku pun menangis lebih keras.

Dua minggu telah berlalu.

Aku mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tiga hari lagi Ren akan pergi ke Amerika. Kumanfaatkan semua sisa waktuku untuk bisa bersama-sama Ren. Aku merasa bodoh karena telah membuang waktuku selama seminggu di atas tempat tidur gara-gara sakit akibat melakukan hal yang bodoh juga.

Hhhhhhhh…  
==================== to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 9 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : PG13+ [genre fav saia ~ :D]

Author : Judith El Enma Ai

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

==================

Karena itu, hari ini aku dan Ren berjanji untuk bertemu di taman depan sekolah untuk pergi bersama-sama. Kencan? Ya!!

Semalam suntuk aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku mencoba segala macam masker dan lulur milik Mami Hone yang katanya bisa membuat kulit halus dan bercahaya. Bahkan aku sampai mengeramasi rambut hitamku yang tergerai halus sampai ke siku sebanyak lima kali. Sungguh tindakan yang bodoh, karena semua hal yang kulakukan tidak ada gunanya. Aku tetaplah Shirayama Aiichi yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak cantik. Tidak menawan. Aku berbeda dari Mami Hone yang selalu tampil modis dan gaya. Mami memang cantik. *hei Nade , jgn GR y !! :p*

Karena sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat, aku menelpon Ai-chan yang kupikir sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam berdandan untuk kencan. Bersyukurlah hari ini hari Sabtu dan Ai-chan diizinkan main ke rumahku. Ia tidak ada jadwal kencan hari ini. Madara sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa pergi ke Sapporo untuk menemani Ai-chan. Biasanya Madara nekat pulang-pergi Nara-Hokkaido dalam dua hari hanya untuk bertemu Ai-chan.

Pertama-tama Ai-chan menggeledah lemariku. Lemariku cukup kosong untuk ukuran seorang remaja cewek. Isinya hanya setumpuk T-shirt yang membosankan dan beberapa celana jeans panjang. Aku memang jarang bepergian.

Ai-chan mendengus ketika selesai membongkar lemariku.

"Kalau kau pergi berkencan dengan Ren memakai baju-baju ini, bisa-bisa Ren berpaling pada Kanna!"

Aku mendesah. "Jadi aku harus pakai baju apa?"

Tangan Ai-chan dengan cekatan membongkar tasnya yang besar. Aku menatapnya kebingungan.

"Sudah kuduga pasti tidak ada yang bisa kau gunakan dari lemarimu." Ai-chan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan membentangkannya tepat di depan mukaku. "TADAAA!!! Pakai ini dan Ren tidak akan melirik Kanna!"

Kedua mataku menatap benda yang diacungkan Ai-chan dengan terbelalak. Kamisol!

Kamisol itu berwarna hitam dengan pita kuning kecil di tengah bagian atasnya. Modelnya sangat manis. Tapi sepertinya... ehm... agak terlalu...

"Terlalu terbu--" Ai-chan langsung melemparkan kamisol itu ke mukaku.

"Cepat pakai!" perintahnya galak dan buru-buru aku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Begitu aku keluar kamar mandi, kulihat Ai-chan tersenyum lebar.

"Pas sekali!" Ai-chan menarik tanganku. "Sekarang pakai ini!" Ia mengangsurkan celana jeans yang sangat pendek padaku.

"Tapi..." Aku hendak protes tapi Ai-chan keburu mendorongku ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat!"

Setelah itu aku benar-benar menjadi kelinci percobaan Ai-chan dengan segala peralatan anehnya.

Ren sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi ponselku. Hal itu kuketahui setelah melihat daftar missed call yang tertera pada ponsel lipat putihku. Jumlahnya tidak tanggung-tanggung : tiga puluh lima missed call!

Oke, aku tahu aku sudah sangat terlambat, dan ini semua gara-gara kesalahan make up-stylish sekaligus 'sahabat'ku, Moria Ai alias Ai-chan.

Setelah berkali-kali mendempul kulit wajahku dengan bedak putih yang menjadikanku beda-beda tipis dengan para geisha, sempat-sempatnya Ai-chan mengatakan bahwa ia merasa aneh dengan riasanku, lalu memutuskan untuk mengulang riasanku!! Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa gondoknya aku terhadap make up-stylish yang satu ini!

Gagal enam kali dalam meriasku sebagai funky girl, akhirnya Ai-chan menyerah dan MENGHAPUS LAGI SEMUA PARTIKEL ZAT KIMIA BERNAMA KOSMETIK ITU. Gila.

Tak tahan melihat raut wajahnya yang depresi, aku menyarankan bahwa aku memang lebih cocok mengenakan make up natural. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung membenahi wajahku yang sudah berkeringat, dan, VOILA! Wajahku berubah menjadi wajah-wajah cewek-cewek kawaii yang sering muncul di cover majalah-majalah remaja.

"Kenapa tidak menyarankan dari tadi?" Ai-chan menghapus keringat yang menetes dari dahinya yang tertutup poni.  
Tidak bilang DARI TADI??? Rasanya aku hampir meledak dalam emosi mendengar kata-katanya. Aku sudah mencoba bicara---setidaknya sepuluh kali, dan sepuluh kali pula aku dianggap angin lalu.

Benar-benar...

Kutatap bayangan yang terpantul di cermin yang berada di hadapanku. Ok, I'm ready!  
==================to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Title : I Just Want U by My Side

Chapter : 10 of sekian~

Genre : Drama , Romantic

Rating : T

Author : Reika El Enma Ai

Cast :  
Aiichi  
Ichimoku Ren  
Ai-chan  
Hone  
Madara  
n many more ~  
:D

Pairing : AiichiXRen, Ai-chanXMadara

Disclaimer : Miyuki Eto

Cukup lama juga aku terlambat, bahkan termasuk sangat terlambat. Seorang Shirayama Aiichi tidak pernah terlambat seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

Ketika akhirnya aku menginjakkan kaki di lapisan hijau di taman sekolah, arloji mungil yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan keterlambatanku yang sudah di luar batas toleransi. Di mana Ren? Mataku berusaha mencari-cari sosok Ren di bentangan luas bernaungkan pepohonan itu.

Srek!

Terdengar bunyi berkeresek di belakangku. Spontan kuputar tubuhku dan melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Aku membeku sepersekian detik kemudian.

Segerombolan cowok yang kuketahui adalah teman-teman Ren di klub kendonya. Kelihatannya mereka sedang setengah mabuk, hei! Kenapa mereka berjalan ke arahku?

Tanpa sadar kedua kakiku membawaku ke belakang, mundur beberapa langkah hingga kurasakan punggungku beradu dengan sesuatu. Kepalaku berpaling, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang baru saja bertumbukan dengan punggungku. Mataku langsung melebar ketika mendapatkan jawaban atas 'sesuatu' itu.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, gadis manis?" Cowok yang beradu dengan punggungku menyapa dengan sok manis. Keningku berkernyit. Mau apa dia?

"Jangan malu-malu begitu. Dari tadi kau terlihat sendirian, apa mau menemani kami bermain-main sebentar?"

Kurasa mereka tidak mengenali siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Lucu. Betapa make-up dapat mengubah penampilan seseorang menjadi sosok yang lain.

"Ayolah, jangan diam begitu saja. Di sini begitu panas..." Salah seorang dari cowok itu menampilkan kilatan jahil di matanya. "Aku tahu tempat yang asyik. Bagaimana?"

Kini sebelah tangannya melingkari bahuku, yang berusaha kutepis tapi tetap melekat erat.

"Aku... tidak mau."

Kata-kata itu kubiarkan melompat keluar dari pita suaraku, dan hal itu sepertinya membuat cowok-cowok itu kaget. Mereka menatapku seolah aku itu gila.

"Kau sendirian kan?" Cowok berambut biru jabrik itu menarik tanganku.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku menunggu pacarku."

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja dia dan bermain dengan kami?"

"Sudah kubilang, AKU MENUNGGU ICHIMOKU REN!!!" Lepas kontrol, aku berteriak sedemikian kerasnya. Cowok-cowok itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum salah satu dari mereka tumbang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi hantaman.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ia menunggu AKU."

Suara itu...

Siluet itu...

Helai-helai rambutnya...

"Ren!" Aku bergegas menghampiri Ren, sebelum ia merobohkan orang lain lagi. Ren berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Komplotanku menyusahkanmu, Aiichi?"

"B-bos..." Salah seorang dari cowok-cowok itu tergagap melihat Ren. Ren balas memberikan death glare padanya.

"Berani sekali kalian mengganggu pacarku! Kutegaskan ya, SHIRAYAMA AIICHI INI PACARKU!! Tak kuizinkan seorangpun mengganggunya!"

Pipiku langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata Ren barusan. Terdengar kekanakan memang, seolah aku ini hewan sihir langka yang perlu dilindungi. Tapi aku suka itu.

"A-Aiichi?" Terdengar suara-suara kaget dari hadapan Ren. "Maksud bos, cewek itu si kutu buku Shirayama Aiichi???"

Terdengar bunyi hantaman lagi, kemudian disusul oleh erangan kesakitan.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengatakan hal buruk tentang Aiichi! Sekalipun itu kalian, sobat..." Ekspresi Ren berubah menjadi ekspresi ketua Mafia. Tangannya diremas-remas sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'kretek-kretek' yang cukup keras. "Ah ya, belum lama ini aku baru bergabung dengan sebuah doujou karate. Apa kalian ingin merasakan jurus baruku?"

"Ti-tidaaaaakkkk!!! Ampun bos!" Gerombolan laki-laki setengah mabuk itu lari tunggang-langgang, takut akan ancaman Ren.

"Selesai juga. Dasar teman-teman yang merepotkan!" Ren menghela nafas dan merapikan pakaiannya sebelum berpaling ke arahku. "Kau tidak apa-apa,  
Aiichi?"

Otot-ototku berkontraksi dan menghasilkan sebuah gelengan yang kaku. Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Seandainya Ren tadi tidak segera datang, aku pasti...

"Kau terlambat." Kata-kata Ren memutus lamunanku. Aku tersentak dan mendongak, menatap matanya selama setengah detik, kemudian menunduk.

"Maaf..."

Ren tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memelukku. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kulit pipiku. Air mata! Ternyata aku menangis...

"Terima kasih, Ren. Kalau tadi kau tidak ada, aku―" Ibu jari Ren membungkam mulutku. Mataku kini bertatapan dengan mata biru gelapnya, membuat jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita berdua telah bersama. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai petualangan kita di taman ria, Tuan Putri?" Ren mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya, siap untuk menggandengku. Kuletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya.

"Tentu..."  
==================to be continued


End file.
